Ghedai
Ghedai was a Cobra Naga Jakla who lost the confidence in the Celestial Order, twisting to a dark soul consumed by the lust for power, eager to learn the secrets of the Golden Pearl. Doubts of Ghedai Ghedai was shocked with the fallen Pale Eye and Bright Sun events. He started to doubt about all he had believed before. Ghedai (Gold flavor) Guardian of his Race As the Naga race prepared to reenter their Great Sleep, a small number should remain awake. Ghedai requested the duty and was granted permission by the Shashakar. He had been of low caste his entire life, and saw the mission as an opportunity for advancement. Rokugan, p. 151 The Unbroken After the naga returned to the Great Sleep, the Unbroken, a secret ronin brotherhood, sought Ghedai's assistance with their naga ritual. Pearls of Wisdom, by Shawn Carman Quest for Power With the others asleep, Ghedai gathered large quatities of gold that so many Naga trinkets were made of, and used it to bribe the humans. Ghedai paid to those who brought him the pearls from the bottom of the sea. The jakla expected to become the most powerful before his race finally awaken. Akasha Ghedai was the sensei of Akasha. He taught Akasha about the naga Magic Pearls and revealed to her the secret existence of the Unbroken. Ghedai used Akasha as a way to learn the secrets of the Golden Pearl, because if he could recreate it, a new Golden Pearl would give him tremendous power. His ambition was to became the new Qatol. Treachery's Coin, Part IV, by Shawn Carman Shasyahkar Ghedai requested Shasyahkar to share the knowledge of creating the Golden Pearl, but he was rejected and magically attacked the other naga jakla. Shasyahkar fled and severed himself from the Akasha, breaking the link Ghedai could use to trace him again. Ghedai supposed he was death because Shasyahkar was not in the comunal Akasha mind. Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 during the Fall of Otosan Uchi Ghedai used his naga magic to transport Toturi Tsudao and her Imperial Legion commanders from Shinomen Mori to the Imperial Palace's courtyard in Otosan Uchi. Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kolat Connections The same year Shasyahkar revealed to Akasha the connection of Ghedai with the Kolat. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 32 Ghedai had sold the secret of the Pearl Beds to the Kolat and paid them gold to retrieve certain pearls for him. Moto Chen found a chest of pearls in a village in the Phoenix coast infiltrated by the kolat. Treachery's Coin, Part II, by Shawn Carman Naga Ritual After Akasha and Chen returned from the Unbroken, Ghedai suggested Chen to became the new general of a naga army. The jakla could awake Asp warriors from their slumber. The naga warriors would follow the Unicorn if he passed a new ritual that would permit his soul to be in the Akasha, and Chen accepted. Ghedai knew the ritual would also became the Junghar his pawn. Death With a bronze-colored pearl the ritual began in the Ghedai's ritual chamber in a vast Naga temple in the Shinomen Mori, but something went wrong. Instead the Unicorn was Shasyahkar who had been shapeshifted in Chen with a Pearl of Chameleon Skin, and with the ritual his soul shared again the Akasha. They began a magic fight but Ghedai's power was greater. The last magic blow killed Shaskayar's soul, but the ritual binded both souls, and Ghedai died as well. External Links * Ghedai (Honor Bound) Category:Naga